Toil and Trouble
by QueenAllan
Summary: Stiles is possessed by a demon who didn't expect him to put up a fight. She tricks him into selling the souls of one of his friends and he has to figure out how to use his new powers to stop her.
1. Possession

It happened in his jeep, and Stiles wasn't prepared. He was listening to music out on the side of the road around the corner from Scott's house. Scott was supposed to sneak out twelve and a half minutes ago and Stiles wasn't as alert as he probably should have been, but it didn't matter because he wouldn't have been prepared for what happened anyways.

The cloud of smoke had been disguised against the sky, but now that it had started to filter into his jeep through the AC and the windows Stiles noticed it, but not until it started to fill his nostrils with the putrid scent of a corpse and his mouth with the repulsive taste of vomit and fire.

It was painful,being filled like that, his entire being taken over. The demon probably didn't expect Stiles to put up as much of a fight as he did, but Stiles did put up a fight, dammit. He wasn't going to let whatever this thing was just jump in and run the show. Hadn't he put up with enough of this supernatural bullshit? He'd just gotten the hang of this wolfy stuff and this cloud thinks it's gonna go sentient on him? Stiles had another idea and it didn't involve any living weather systems.

Eventually, the demon won, and Stiles was pushed to the subconscious part of his mind. He lay there, asleep, and the demon started rifling through his memories. She was an old demon, and had plans for this...Stiles...the area was already brimming with supernatural energy and thus provided the perfect hiding-in-plain-sight.

She laughed and the boy laughed, but then there was a tapping on the glass and another boy, one from Stiles's memories, was on the outside of the jeep. He looked distressed, which was how he always looked from Stiles's point of view.

'Don't hurt him.'

What was that? His voice echoed in her thoughts and the demon grinned. The boy was still awake, then. Well, this ought to be interesting.

'Don't hurt Scott.'

'You're not exactly in a position to be making decisions, human.' She bit at him. 'I'll decide who I kill and who I don't.' And Stiles fought back. Almost to the point to drive the demon out. She questioned whether or not she'd regret her choice in her vessel. There were billions of people in the world, but none who tasted of quite so much...potential.

'Potential? Ha. If I've got any potential you're the first to see it.' Great. So not only is he going to be awake this whole time, but he's going to know her every thought, although...hold on? Did she taste a hint of bitterness?

'You've got plenty of potential, Stiles, all you need is the right, ah, instruction.' And he could see it. She showed him what she could teach him. How powerful he could become, and she was standing there with him. Right next to him, but the picture was wrong, because the body she'd chosen in this was Lydia's. Her eyes black as death and her smile crooked and evil like he'd never seen it before.

No, Stiles said, because he couldn't agree to something that would hurt a friend. He couldn't kill someone he cared for to be hurt.

'But you want her,' She whispered to him, 'And with my help, you can have her,' but then she tasted something else there, someone else. When she said 'you want her' the flavor of someone other than the girl wafted in and the demon cooed. 'Oh,' She said, 'I see.'

And the picture of him and Lydia blurred and shifted to a picture of him and Derek, his arms holding him tight, their hips pushed closely together and Derek's mouth was too close to his neck, but what sold the image were his eyes. They were void of the darkness that had consumed Lydia's and Stiles felt himself agree to whatever the demon wanted before he could actually tell her no.

And that was how Stiles sold a soul before he had a chance to deny her. Stiles retaliated with anger, forcing his way forward because he knew that she had sealed the deal and that it was too late, but she was fading into the background now and giving him control of his body back. She hid in the subconscious of his mind, waiting for a better moment to exit his body completely, because the wolf was still standing outside the jeep and she could not have any wolves involved just yet. A plan could get ruined at any point.

Stiles regained control of his body slowly and then instantly, like waking from a daydream. He coughed and stuttered and then gave a shout and now Scott was looking at him like he was actually stupid or something.

Stiles unlocked his door and Scott climbed in. He didn't ask what just happened to Stiles or why he had been waiting outside the jeep for five or eight uncomfortable minutes while Stiles just smirked and gasped and smirked again before calling out, startled . And Stiles bristled with annoyance because Scott immediately started complaining about the pack and about Allison and her family.

Stiles took a deep breath before driving away, it's not like there was a chance of Scott asking Stiles if he was alright anyways. Oh, it's nothing Scott, I've just been possessed by a demon and accidentally sold the soul of one of my friends which may or may not be you. I'm not really sure, because I was too busy being all hot and bothered by a fantasy of Derek and pretty much signing an evil contract with my dick. Thanks for asking, Scott. Thanks a fucking lot.


	2. Discovery

Stiles didn't sleep that first night. How could he? He was still struggling with the fact the he actually had a demon inside of him. He'd actually sold the soul of one of his friends for what exactly? He wasn't sure.

He couldn't sleep because now he had control and if he slept then he didn't know what would happen. He could pull a Jackson and kill half the town and then wake up with no memory of it. He couldn't take that chance.

The demon inside him chuckled and Stiles paused because he'd heard it in his mind. It was creepy hearing someone else inside his brain. Extremely invasive and annoying too be be because his brain was the one place where things made sense to Stiles and now there was a fucking demon in there screwing shit up and that was not okay.

Stiles sighed his irritation getting built up inside him. It didn't relieve as much as he thought it would and he sighed again. So instead of sighing he let out a groan of frustration…and then a yell. There was a flash of something shooting past him and then a loud crash and Stiles jumped. The stack of movies that was on his desk had flown across the room and crashed into the wall, scattering their contents across the floor.

He tried to get his heart to calm down from the scare and realized then what he had struck the deal for. Power. The demon inside him purred and he felt angry again at her invasion. This time he felt the tug of his binder as it shot to the floor.

Oh.

So that's what he sold one of his friends for.

It was nice, but so not worth killing someone he cared about over.

"Dude, Stiles? Are you even listening to me?" Scott asked him in science the next day.

Stiles wanted to yell at him. To tell him no, he's not listening, because unlike Scott, Stiles actually had a perfect GPA and actually cared about his education. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't there to be Scott's shoulder to cry on full time. Some things in Stiles's life came first and College was one of those things.

"Yeah, yeah. Allison, werewolves, evil parents bla bla bla. Tough man, tough," he said instead. There was a greater than ninety percent chance that that was what he was talking about and Stiles was happy with those odds.

"And then Derek, with all this going on, expects me to help out Erica, Isaac and Boyd with learning their wolf crap on top of school and lacrosse..."

Scott's voice blended to the background again, as it had begun to do more and more often. Stiles hadn't heard from the demon for a few days and wondered if she was gone. He was still moving things with his mind and was figuring out how to do it without sporatically throwing the contents of his bedroom onto his already messy bedroom floor.

Class ended and Stiles said something about catching up with Scott later and went to the bathroom with no intention of seeking Scott out any time soon. There were a few other boys in there, but by the time Stiles had finished relieving himself he was alone. At the sink, he washed his hands, but when he looked up his eyes were pitch black and he lurched forward, hands grasping the sides of the bowl.

"I need a turn with the body, human." She said with his voice, "Don't worry," she stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders back a few times, "You can have it back when I'm done."

The black vanished from his eyes as Stiles walked out of the bathroom, a wicked grin played across his face.

Scott's ringtone echoed loudly in Stiles's ears and he woke slowly, like swimming through molasses. Stiles picked up the phone, but he missed the call, the ringing stopped before he could push the button on the screen. The time on his phone said that it was after one am, but that apparently didn't stop Scott from interrupting his sleep for whatever wolfy crisis might be going on now.

He unlocked his phone and read the twenty-six text messages that Scott had sent him while he was out.

_Stiles where r u?_

_Stiles? _

_R u okay?_

_Dude, whats going on?_

_Sending Derek 2 find u._

Where the hell would he be? It was the middle of the night and there was no wolfy crisis to take care of so Stiles was going to get some sleep for once in his life.

The time stamp on _Sending Derek 2 find u_ was clocked at ten minutes ago and Stiles was immediately awake. There was a creak and a grunt and Stiles found himself looking from the phone in his hand to Derek Hale standing once more in his room.

"You're here?" Derek asked confused, he looked out the window and then back at Stiles. He sighed and drag his hands down his face. "I'm gonna kill Scott."

"Whats going on?" Stiles asked, thoroughly confused and a little irritated.

"Scott says you weren't in school after science and that he couldn't pick up your scent anywhere. You'd just...vanished," Then Stiles remembered the demon inside of him and the possession in the bathroom. What had he done? Scott couldn't pick up his scent? "He says he followed you to the bathroom, but you went inside and the trail ends there."

"And he didn't think to look for me _at my home?_" Stiles asked, sarcasm and annoyance dripping from his voice. He lay back down with a huff. "Well, I'm here, and I'm fine. So go tell Scott that thanks for bugging me and that I really appreciate it."

So Derek left, through the window again, of course and Stiles lay there in his bed, unable to sleep.

_'Don't you want to see what I got you?'_ The demon's voice echoed in his head. _'It's right there on your desk, Human.' _

"You can call me Stiles you know. If you're gonna be staying awhile, which I assume you are since you're this evil thing intent on killing all my friends."

_'Fine, Stiles, then you can call me Leann' _ So Stiles got out of bed and walked to his desk. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary at first, it was a clutter of books and homework, but then he noticed the large leatherbound book that he really should have noticed right away because it was enormous.

Stiles cautiously flipped open the book and was unable to understand anything on the page.

"This is in some funky language, I don't see how this is a present in any way, shape or form," Stiles said aloud. He lurched forward again and cried out at the headache that came out of nowhere. His eyes watered from the pain and he squeezed the back of his chair and the edge of the desk hard enough to leave nail marks.

Then an instant later the pain was gone and he glanced at the book again, out of breath and covered in sweat. He could understand the text. Stiles flipped through and read.

_Charm to Bring Wealth_

_Potion to Cause Grief_

_Hex to Vanish Your Enemies_

It was a spellbook.

So, Stiles could move things with his mind and do...magic? "So you turned me into a wizard?" He asked aloud.

_'A witch.' _

"A witch. Great. Now what?"

_'You can have him you know. With the right words.' _As she spoke the pages of the book fluttered and landed on a page near the end.

_A Chant To Enchant The Eyes of Another_

Stiles started to rub the palms of his hands with his fingers and he bit his bottom lip. He tapped his foot rapidly on the ground before reaching out to take the book. The demon in him sighed.


	3. Inspiration

Stiles didn't cast the spell. For one he wasn't entirely too sure about the legitimacy of a spell book and though he had an easier time believing in the legitimacy of a lot of other things he just wasn't sure if he was ready to call himself a witch just yet.

He had a hard time remembering that he used to have a normal life, but with so much of everything that had been going on of course something else supernatural would come his way.

Instead he just walked around with an extra book, a rather large and way too heavy extra book, in his backpack waiting to get brave enough to cast a simpler spell with less chance of any repercussions.

He was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch when Erica approached him in the hallway.

And by approached him in the hallway that meant pushing him into the wall and leering at him. She leaned in and inhaled deeply through her nose and for a moment Stiles felt his heart throb of fear that she could tell something was wrong with him.

"You smell..." Erica started, "Normal," and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"And that's cause to run me into a wall? I might be human, but that doesn't give you permission to abuse your she wolf strength, Shakira," He tried to push past her, but she pushed him against the wall again, harder.

"But you smell wrong," Erica spat, she rocked backwards and placed her hands on her hips. Her lips pursed slightly as she looked him from head to toe. "You smell...more...so," she wasn't making sense to him at this point, "What is it?"

"What is what?" Stiles asked, knowing what she meant, but playing dumb.

"What's changed? Did you finally get the bite?" She smiled a little at that question and her canines were elongated, thicker.

"Nothings changed and no," Stiles said, shrugging his backpack higher up onto his shoulders, "I didn't get the stupid bite," He pushed past her and if he used his newfound mental strength to make himself strong enough to push her back a few steps then he wouldn't be admitting it to anyone besides himself anytime soon.

Erica crossed her arms and cocked her head, staring at the retreating form of Stiles, perplexed and intrigued. That proved that there was definitely something going on with him because there was no way that human Stiles would have been strong enough to push her backwards. Especially, not when she was partially wolfed out.

_'You like your gift then?'_

"No," Stiles said to the voice in his head. But he did. A little. He decided to skip his next class and walked out to his jeep and when he got inside he pulled out the large, leatherbound spellbook from his backpack and set it in his lap. Something in here had to be simple and easy to fix if it went wrong.

_A charm to bring admirerers. _

That seemed simple and since no one was exactly clawing at Stiles's door then how much harm could it actually do? And all he needed was a necklace with a crystal on it.

So a quick trip to the hippie store on the other side of town later and he was in his jeep again, the book once more in his lap and he was holding his crystal pendant in front of him as he read the text.

He could feel something in his chest pulsating and he knew that something was happening and somehow, he couldn't tell you how, but somehow he knew that it wasn't Leann doing something to trick him it was working.

When the pendant began to vibrate softly and a slight humming filled the air he stuttered, surprised that it was working, but kept reading. When he finally finished, the crystal's ring died slowly and inside it looked almost as if light were shining through water. The reflections rippling and moving ever so slightly.

Stiles felt his heart racing and his mouth tasted dry as he slipped the pendant over his neck. His hands shaking slightly as he did so. He sat there, waiting for something, waiting to feel something in his change. Maybe a spark of confidence? A glow of warmth? Anything.

He tapped the steering wheel and said aloud, "Well, that was a bit anticlimactic."

_'You'll see,' _Leann whispered to him.

So Stiles went home, with the pendant around his neck, and went upstairs. He didn't really have any excuse to go anywhere else, so home was where he went. He had some homework to do anyways and since he finally had some wolf-free time on his hands he figured he might as well utilise it now.

What he didn't expect when he got home was to find Isaac laying across his bed, flipping through one of his magazines.

One of his_ private magazines _that he kept between his mattress and his bed frame.

And that was a complete waste of time.

"Erica said you smelled different, I just wanted to-" Isaac started, but stopped when he looked at Stiles, "-_come and see._" He finished. He dropped the magazine on the floor and stood up. "She thought maybe I could pinpoint what's different and..." He took a step towards Stiles, who was ready to just throw him out the window- and he could- but that would only raise suspicion, "...I can. You smell more..._enticing._" Isaac said.

That threw Stiles off more. Enticing how? Like edible enticing or sexually enticing? Because with a werewolf it could be one or the other or both. You just couldn't be sure, Stiles knew from experience. Especially with a werewolf pup.  
Isaac continued to walk towards him and when they were standing toe to toe he leaned in, his breath hot on Stiles's neck, and inhaled deeply. Stiles started to rub his palms with his fingers because this was starting to get uncomfortable. This breathing in his scent thing was getting old, too.

But what made it more uncomfortable was when Isaac put his hands against the door on either side of Stiles's head and nuzzled into his neck. Breathing in again. Stiles was frozen completely, not even moving his hands anymore, so when Isaac shifted, pulling his face away from Stiles's neck and looked him in the eye, a crooked grin plastered over his face and a gleam in his eyes Stiles just kind of...huffed.

Fuck it.

The charm was working and no one else was kicking down his door to get at him and since Isaac was, you know, kind of gorgeous in his own fluffy haired way then what the fuck? Why not? So Stiles let Isaac move forward and kiss him. Their lips moved together and Stiles felt himself react accordingly, placing his hands on Isaac's waist and theirs hips crashed together. Their lips were jarred apart at the impact, and their teeth clattered, but Stiles moved a hand behind Isaac's neck and pulled them right again.

Somewhere in his brain Leann was snickering, but he pushed her aside and focused on getting off more forcefully, walking with Isaac back to his bed. He pushed him down and crawled over him, letting their hips slide together and then they were all tongues and thrusts and canines and claws.

Wait.

Canines and claws definitely didn't fit into the getting off equation.

Fuck.

Isaac was still a puppy and couldn't control his shifts yet. So Stiles pushed himself off when we tasted blood in his mouth from one of the elongated teeth and sometime after the third or fourth scratch because pain did not equal pleasure in his books.

"Get out," Stiles said, rubbing his head and sucking on the bite in his mouth. "Just...just get out," He didn't have the patience to be polite anymore because he was hard and his balls were starting to ache now and he couldn't get off with Isaac without being partially or actually maimed and there was a fucking demon in his head for chrissakes.

Isaac left without saying anything, but he growled as he jumped out the window and Stiles slammed it shut with his mind and locked it too because couldn't anyone use a fucking door?


	4. Mental Distension

Stiles was finally comfortable enough with a demon in his head to sleep at night. So he slept. Leann uncoiled herself from within and stretched out over the body. Stiles was still sleeping, but Leann opened his eyes and stood up. She had business to attend to.

There was a lot of supernatural activity in Beacon Hills, but it wasn't strictly wolf crap. Those cute little furry fellas thought they were the biggest, baddest thing for miles, but Leann had come to Beacon Hills for a reason. She could kill any of them easily if she wanted to, but even she wasn't stupid enough to admit it. A demon had already staked a claim here years ago.

Leann could taste it on the air Stiles breathed. She could feel it in the ground he walked on. Some other demon was in Beacon Hills and had been laying quite low for quite a long time.

Stiles jumped from his second story window without making so much as a leaf crack as he landed. She smiled to herself, it was good to get up and stretch someone's legs every once in awhile and while it had been a setback, being pushed to the confines of his subconcious, it had been a _very _minor one.

Leann decided to take his jeep for her task and since she had all of his memories at her beck and call she knew that to unlock the jeep she had to lift the handle just slightly and to start the ignition she had to give it a little wiggle.

The drive was short, just into the woods where she felt the most presence. She couldn't know if the demon was there, but she could leave a present of her own for whoever it was to find.

The clearing was black, the ground packed and hard and scorched with the tongues of flames. The trees were burnt to crisps on one side. It was a lovely place, Leann approved. Leann lowered herself in the center of the clearing and started to murmer words that echoed deeply in the forest as if they were sitting in the entrance to a cave. The creatures of the night stopped making any noise and the only thing heard for miles was a deep, harsh, grumble that was Stiles's voice distorted by the spell.

The noise awoke Derek Hale in his abandoned home, who's heart thrummed at the prospect of a witch in Beacon Hills. This would be a problem. Witches meant demons and demons meant death. A lot of death.

So Derek got dressed and went into the woods. He followed the sound to a part that he hardly ever visited and wasn't very familiar with. The air there smelled of ash and blood and old blood at that. Derek wondered how ignorant he could have been to not have noticed a demon presence in Beacon Hills for that long.

The echo stopped right before the clearing came into view for him and he stood on the edge looking in. It was empty, but there was no doubt now in Derek's mind that a demon had been there. He looked over the blackened trees and lightly touched the scorched earth.

A rustle on the opposite side made Derek jerk his head up. He growled, low and venomously deep in his throat as he crouched. He wolfed out and leapt across the clearing easily, the air there felt like ice water, but once he was on the other side the air felt normal again. He sprinted off, following the scent through the woods.

He missed it. The scent mixed with that of metal and felt and a cacophony of other scents which usually meant a car. There were familiar scents mixed in with those, but with all the other smells he couldn't put a name to the smell.

There would be time to figure out who the demon was and time to figure out which course of action to take. As far as he knew there had been no unusual deaths, but sometimes demons were good at those. Those natural looking deaths. Especially the witches.

Stiles woke the next morning feeling completely exhausted and worn out. He pocketed the pendant, in case he happened to find someone mature enough to handle without tearing him to shreds, but didn't put it on. His dad didn't ask about the scratches down his neck and neither did Scott. Although, Scott may not have noticed even though he was sitting right behind Stiles. Scott didn't exactly pay attention to what Stiles did anymore.

Stiles did see Isaac though who blushed, and when Stiles smiled at him to be polite his eyes flashed gold and Stiles might have let himself feel good for once that maybe someone did find him attractive for once after all.

_'That's how the spell you cast works.' _Leann said. _'It doesn't create attraction it amplifies attraction that was already there.' _Stiles would really like her to get the fuck out of his brain already. She laughed and Stiles made a mental note to google exorcisms. _'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' _she said, and a mental image of him standing amidst the dead bodies of his friends appeared in his mind, his eyes coal black.

Nevermind. Scratch googling exorcisms from his to-do list.

He passed Erica next and he remembered that he was on her radar and until he figured out who exactly of his friends was going to die then he couldn't risk telling her or anyone anything. He would have to figure out a way to keep her at bay, although the results of his last spell were quite nice, even if short-lived, and he figured a ruffle through the pages of his new magic spell book wouldn't hurt.

Other than the whole 'friend dying soon' thing Stiles was feeling better than he'd felt in a very long time. The next time he opened his book Stiles was in his jeep again. He ruffled through the pages and made a mental note to create an index because this book was too big to ruffling through hoping to find the spell he needed.

He noticed a lot of spells required obscure ingredients that he wasn't sure even were real, but Leann laughed in his head and he decided they might not be so far from reach after all. He started reading a chant to avert unwanted eyes when there was a tap on his window.

Leann felt her and took over the body, shoving Stiles's conciousness deep into him mind where he would hopefully be quelled for a few moments while the demons talked.

The girl looked back at Stiles with black eyes and smiled, Leann rolled down the window. "I've only got one thing to say to you," and the demon held up a pair of melted something or other and Leann smiled, satisfied her message got across, "These were Armani Exchange. Do you know who I had to kill to get these?"

"Oh, poor fickled demon lost her boots? Pity." Leann cooed. She could feel Stiles waking up inside and damned him silently for being the most obnoxious human she'd ever possessed.

"I'd advise you to get out of town, because I'm not here for the booming demon population," the girl said.

"My human is waking up, let's discuss this later okay?"

"That's what you get for possessing Stiles Stilinski. There's a reason I came to Beacon Hills and it wasn't for the wolves." The girl strutted back into the school as Stiles came back to the forefront of his mind.

_'What are you doing? Give me back my body!' _Stiles yelled, he was going to give Leann a headache which, in turn, would give himself a headache. She relinquished control over the body, muttering something about how humans used to be more simple creatures a few centuries ago. Stiles rolled his eyes once he got them back in use and continued to read the chant.

He felt his body tingle when this spell finished and knew it had taken effect. Smiling to himself he thought, 'I could get used to this.'

Leann agreed.


	5. Irritation

Stiles awoke suddenly, and without warning. His body rose from the bed and slammed to the far wall. Gasping at the sudden ache, he sank to the floor and his body lurched forward, hands barely reaching out to catch himself in time. Smoke filled his throat and mouth and it smelled of putrid something that he couldn't name. His mouth tasted of ash and rotten flesh and he retched. Leann hoved on his ceiling momentarily before shooting out the window.

Stiles stared after her and felt a wave of relief before he threw up on his carpet. His dad came in a few seconds later.

"God, Stiles, are you okay?" He said, kneeling down and picking up his son. They began walking to the bathroom and Stiles already starting to feel stronger. That was probably one of the most unpleasant experiences that he'd ever had. "What happened?"

"I-" Stiles wasn't aware enough to think of a lie on the spot so he didn't say anything. His dad didn't bother him for details. Minus the whole demon thing it looked like Stiles woke up, wasn't feeling well, ran into the wall and proceeded to puke his guts out all over the carpet. Not a big deal.

By the time that Stiles and his dad got his floor cleaned up and Stiles was back in his bedroom it was only a couple hours until he would need to wake up. He was too awake to go back to sleep so he wondered about what had happened. He couldn't feel Leann anymore. Couldn't taste her emotions anymore.

So she was gone.

What did that mean? Was his magic gone? Was the deal off? Stiles quickly summoned his spell book from the desk. Clearly, the magic was still there. He was still able to move things telekinetically.

There was a rap at his window and Stiles looked up. Derek Hale was there, staring at him through the glass. Stiles almost opened it up without moving, but remembered just in time not to. He tossed the book on the other side of his bed, hoping it looked bland enough for Derek not to get interested and walked over to the window to open it.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked as Derek climbed in. "You're lucky I've been throwing my guts up all night or I'd be asleep right now and much less open to moonlight sonatas."

"What's going on?" Derek asked him, point blank.

Stiles fumbled. He stutted over his, "What are you talking about?" and rolled his hands around before placing them on his hips and giving Sterek a feeble _you are crazy_ look. Stiles could see in Derek's expression that he was caught red-handed.

"I can smell her in here, Stiles, I can smell her on you," Derek took a step forward, entering Stiles's space. Stiles responded with flinching backwards and holding his hands up in defense. "What deals did you strike with her?"

Stiles sighed and decided that well, since Leann wasn't here anymore, he could probably tell Derek what was going on. So he used his new jedi tricks to summon the book back to him. It took a second for Derek to register what had happened.

"You're a witch?" Derek asked, flipping through the spell book.

"Gold star, wolverine," Stiles said, giving a thumbs up. To the right of Derek, Stiles could see the pendant he had charmed to cause attraction and he was itching to see if it would work on Derek. It had worked on Isaac, but maybe that was why Derek was here now in the first place.

Isaac and Erica had both told Derek about everything. Fuck. But the spell that Stiles had cast to keep them off his back hadn't worked then? Fuck again. "What was the price?" Derek asked then, because obviously Stiles couldn't get off scotch free just once. Stiles's shoulders drooped and Derek could see the pain on his face.

"I think it's Scott or...Allison. Someone's soul, but I don't know whose," And Stiles realized then that one of his friends was going to die and die soon and he felt something inside him twist in agony. He held in the tears though. That would be later.

Derek stood there awkwardly and processed the information Stiles had given him.

"But you can't sell someone else's soul," he said. Stiles's head jerked up immediately. "You can only sell your own."

"I'm one-hundred percent sure she gave me these powers to kill one of my friends," Stiles said, thoroughly confused now in his own right.

The two of them stood there, both confused, and not quite exactly on the same page and Stiles was itching to put the pendant on, but he was also itching to find out who was going to die and why his spell didn't work.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," Derek said, he began to leave with the book, but Stiles slammed the window shut.

"Leave the book," he said, and his voice was ice. Derek maintained eye contact, but dropped the book on the ground and Stiles opened the window. He held Stiles's gaze for a second longer before climbing out and he was gone. Stiles picked up the book and reread the spell he'd cast before. There were no ingredients or extraneous circumstances.

He didn't get back to sleep and drove to school the next morning even though his father told him that he could stay home if he wasn't feeling well. Stiles pulled into the parking lot and saw Erica and Isaac standing together in front of the school. He wondered idly where Boyd was, but then decided it didn't really matter.

Walking past, Isaac lifted his hand in acknowledgment and Stiles waved back, smiling slightly as he did so. The make out session was still at the front of his mind, but he was pretty positive that it wasn't going anywhere since Stiles had kicked him out of his room.

Erica didn't wave or smile or even acknowledge him and Stiles figured she was still upset that he'd been able to trick her about something so he kept walking. He didn't see Scott until he got to their first class together and took his usual seat in front of him, turning to face him. Stiles wasn't really up for hearing another two hour speech about how things were with his life, but that's what friends were for...right?

Scott didn't say anything, which was unusual, he would normally start off on talking about Derek this or Allison that, but right now he was just typing into his phone. Stiles waved his hand at Scott, but there was no response. Funny, he didn't think he'd done anything to deserve being ignored so well by Scott.

"Hey, buddy, what's goin on?" He asked, crossing an ankle over his foot. He glanced around, no one else had noticed that Scott was ignoring him, but that was probably because no one else cared enough to pay attention to the two of them. "Scott? Is everything alright?" His cell buzzed at the same time that the school bell rang and Stiles turned around in his seat, pulling out his phone as he did so.

The text was from Scott.

Um.

Really now? What were they? In eighth grade?

_where r u? skipping or sick? _

Was this a joke? Stiles turned around to look at Scott again, but Scott was paying attention to the teacher for the first time since he started school and didn't see or appear to see Stiles sitting right in front of him looking at him like he was a total dickwad.

Stiles typed a text back at him frustrated.

_I'm right in front of you. What are you playing at?_

He heard Scott scoff behind him and tapped his foot irritated.

_No ur not dude. Im not playing at nething. _

Stiles started scribbling in his notebook and he quietly, but quickly ripped out the note, dropping in behind him on Scott's desk. He heard Scott unfold the note and Stiles licked his lips, glancing around.

"Did you give this to me?" Scott asked the girl who sat next to him.

"No? Stiles did..." She said to him, talking as if unsure whether he were joking or if he was actually that stupid. He's just actually that stupid, Stiles told her in his head.

_What is going on? _

_I don't know you're the one who can't see me._

_How is this possible?_

That's when Stiles realized the problem. The spell had worked. It had worked, but it wasn't specific. It didn't keep Derek off his back because he didn't want Derek off his back, not exactly. He really wanted Derek on his back, but that was another story.

He was sick and tired of listening to Scott blather on and on about Allison and how much she means to him anymore every time he saw Stiles so the spell kept his eyes off Stiles.

"Shit," Stiles whispered to himself. He really wished Leann was around for once.


	6. Disaster

They both went to the bathroom, without talking, they both waited until the bathroom was empty before both erupting at the same time. Scott couldn't see or hear Stiles while Stiles just sighed midsentence and leaned against the counter.

He typed out a text on his phone and Scott continued talking about how this was possible and what was going on.

_How'd you know I would go to the bathroom? _

"Um...I just did?" Scott replied to the air, "This is weird I feel like I'm talking to myself."

_You could just text me, but that'd be less efficient. _

"So do you know how this happened?" Scott asked.

_Yes. _

It took sixteen texts to explain to Scott and they were late to their next class, but in the end they head straight to their classes and Scott hasn't said anything in response to all of this. Probably, he's just a little upset that Stiles was one, possessed by a demon and didn't tell scott. Two, can do magic and didn't tell Scott. Three, cast a spell that made him invisible to Scott because he finds Scott annoying.

Thinking about it like that, yeah, he could see how someone who is supposed to be his best friend would be mad at him.

Stiles sat alone at lunch and sighed flipping through his book trying to find a way to negate the effects of the spell, but was having trouble finding the spell in the first place. Note to self, create index for book. He should have done that when he sat at home awake after Derek left, but whatever. Now he was just going to have to keep looking and looking. How many spells did a witch need anyways?

That was when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Girl killed by animal attack. Could be 1 of the pups. Could be Jackson._

Stiles sighed and stuck his phone in his pocket. That was just another thing to add to his list of things to worry about. He guessed it was only a matter of time before the wolf crap came up again. Stiles couldn't have a magic crisis of his own to worry about. Nope.

After school, they met at Stiles's jeep. Scott got in the passenger side and tapped his fingers on the dashboard.

"This is weird," he said, probably to Stiles, and strapping himself in. It was satisfying to hear Scott squeak and flinch when the jeep started moving, from Scott's point of view seemingly of it's own accord. Take that stupid wolfy best friend thing.

They were about to pull out of the parking lot, but the road was blocked by Derek and pack. The four walked to either side of the jeep and Stiles rolled down his window, while Scott did the same. What now?

"I know where you're going, but it wasn't one of them," Derek said, nodding to Erica, Isaac and Boyd, "I think your demon attacked, Stiles," Well nothing like a bit of personal supernatural privacy to make Stiles's day.

"What's going on? Stiles isn't here," Erica said, leaning in and inhaling deeply through her nose. Stiles wanted to pull her hair, but refrained from doing so.

"He's right in front of you," Isaac responded, looking at her like she wasn't even funny for that. 'A kind of God, Erica, where'd you find your sense of humor? In the mud?' look.

"Actually, I'm invisible to people who annoy me right now. Witch thing," Stiles said to Isaac quickly, "How do you guys hear of murder so quickly," He started asked, turning to Scott and then back to Derek, "And then not expect us to not suspect a wolf?"

Derek's mouth twitched. Point for Stiles the guy almost smiled. "No, but really, what do we do to stop her? I have no idea how to deal with demons, just you furry things," Stiles said, he didn't care about anything at this point. Other people were dying so he had to stop Leann from doing any more harm.

"You're the witch, Stiles, figure it out, we don't have that kind of power," Derek snapped.

Isaac's head snapped to Derek and then back to Stiles. Erica just looked dumbstruck and Boyd kind of smirked.

"You're a witch?" Isaac asked him, his face clearly an expression of hurt. Stiles knew what he was thinking and technically he was right, but he really didn't have time to feel bad for bewitching his feelings because people were dying. That could be taken care of another day.

"No time to explain right now I have to get home and figure out how to get Scott to see me again. This isn't as cool as I thought it'd be," Stiles revved his engine, which was a little pathetic, and Erica snorted at it.

"I'll meet you at your house," Derek said, before walking away.

"Hey! I can't have all of you over!" Stiles called out the window. He knew they heard him, but whatever. If they showed up and his dad freaked out that would just be the cherry on top today. Two murder suspects, a girl prone to seizures, a 'troubled teen' and Scott wouldn't make his dad a very happy man.

Scott was freaking out the whole drive to Stiles's and it was very satisfying to Stiles who thought he might have to do this more often once he figured out how to break the spell. Derek was in his room waiting, alone, and his dad was asleep in the bedroom. Or working. Stiles didn't bother him when he was in his room.

Derek was already looking through the book, but Stiles pulled it out of his hands psychically and Scott nearly wolfed out watching the book fly across the room of it's own accord.

"Stop showing off," Derek said, clearly nearly grinning again and Stiles chalked himself another point on the billboard of his mind, "This is serious,"

"There's nothing in here on how to stop demons if there were anything I'd remember that. She was obviously planning ahead when she gave me the book," Stiles said as he sat down on the edge of his bed, "but I don't know what she wanted in the first place. It would be so much easier to think of something to do if I knew what she wanted."

"Why did she exorcise herself?" Derek asked, moving over to sit next to Stiles. Their arms were pressed together as they scanned the book and Scott sat down on the other side, judging by memory how much space Stiles would take up.

Meat sandwich was Stiles's first thought. His second thought was the idea of being pressed between two very attractive werewolves only much less clothing was involved.

His dick twitched and Stiles's third thought was this was completely inappropriate for a murderer's motive discussion.

"I don't know," Stiles responded, "I don't think she did," the exorcism was violent, and painful and quick, but the possession was painful and slow and almost like mollasses. She didn't force herself in just kind of slid in and overpowered him.

But that would mean that someone other than Derek knew about the possession in the first place and that couldn't be possible. That was when the rock hit his window. Stiles was grumbling things about stupid wolves not minding their own business when he looked outside.

Allison was standing on the sidewalk with her arms crossed and Stiles was shocked that Scott hadn't jumped up to see her already.

"Human, I need to talk to you," Allison said then. Oh.

Scott perked at the sound of Allison's voice, but was confused by the human statement. Stiles turned and mouthed 'demon' to Derek whose eyes glowed red.

"I can't come inside your house you need to come out here," Leann said, her voice dripping with fury and venom, "Bring your wolf boys, too."

A few minutes later found Derek, Scott and Stiles walking out to meet the demon in Allison's body. Scott had wolfed out hearing that a demon had possessed Allison.

"You know, it was so much easier to possess this little thing. Why can't you be weaker like all the other humans out there, Stiles?" Leann cooed at him. Scott growled. "Oooh, I'm sorry, did I steal your girlfriend from you? Well don't worry, she wasn't my first choice. I'd rather be picking at the brains of your handsome friend over there.

"Well, I can't say I've missed you," Stiles responded, getting angry in his own right, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Haven't I made it obvious?" She said, leaning on one foot and clasping her hands behind her back, "I want you, Stiles," She dropped the cute act and said that more forcefully than anything she'd said before. "You're worth more than you think you are Stiles and a meatsuit with so much potential can do wonders for the complexion."

"He's not yours to take," Derek growled, his claws curled into fists. Stiles felt his heart thrum a little faster when Derek stood up for him.

"Oh, well I'm not in the business of caring," Leann snapped at Derek, "But don't worry about it. I made a mistake and now I can't possess him anymore. I'm not strong enough to handle that body."

Stiles kind of felt himself puff up. Aw yeah, stronger than a demon and Derek said he wasn't strong enough to handle a demon. Did that mean he was stronger than Derek?

"What do you want with Allison?" Scott growled, and Stiles was proud of him for being able to form a sentence while dealing with this.

"Nothing, I feel useless in this body compared to his," Leann said.

"Look you said that already, but you also said you can't possess me anymore so why did you even come here?" Stiles snapped annoyed. She was toying with them for no reason and they weren't really getting anything out of it.

"Our deal." Leann said smirking. Stiles felt his heart sink. "I still require a soul for your powers, but since taking your soul would rid you of your powers, you have one week to find someone to give me their soul before I kill you and your friends and everyone else in this town."

Oh.

Well that was simple.

Not.


	7. Confession

Derek sighed into his hands as Stiles paced the room in front of him. Scott was still outside staring after where Leann had disappeared to. He looked up to Stiles.

"So you do some magic mind control on some homeless guy," Derek said and Stiles just threw a pillow at him with his stupid witch telekinesis.

"How am I the one on Adderall and you're the one coming up with the stupid ideas, Derek?" Stiles shot at him and of course the human would have trouble killing someone who no one actually cared about.

"Look, Stiles, if you think about it would you rather one person die that no one knows about or have most of the town die?" Derek tried to reason with him, "There are no other options."

Stiles stopped pacing and looked up, one hand half reached out towards something, Derek wasn't sure what and the other hung limply at his side. An idea was birthing inside Stiles's mind and that wasn't necessarily a good thing, though with his newfound witchy powers maybe it was.

"What if there is another option?" Stiles asked. "Leann said that I'm too powerful for her right?"

"Yes, but she's still a demon and being a demon is kind of out of our league," Derek argued, he could see where this was going. "When demons get involved nothing good can happen."

"What if we kill her?"

"You'd have to kill Allison too," Derek said, Stiles probably wasn't thinking this through as much as he should be.

"No we don't because Leann was possessing me and now she's not. We could exorcise Allison and then kill her," Stiles said to a blank faced Derek, "Somehow? Come on, Derek, I need help here I won't let someone die for me."

It was his eyes that broke Derek's will. They were on the verge of tears and glistened softly in the light. Stiles was too good to be dealing with things like this. He shouldn't have to choose to kill someone.

"We only have a week, Stiles," Derek said, sighing. "We need to work quickly."

And the spark of hope that lit in his eyes was enough to give Derek hope too. They could do this. Together.

So they sat down and Derek pulled out his cell phone. He texted Scott and told him to talk to Deaton. The vet had to know something while Stiles finally read his book from cover to cover and made an index for the spells. He categorized them alphabetically by chants to potions to herb lore and mythology. Summoning spells and spells with ingredients and locations, dates, times.

Derek watched him fill a whole notebook with notes on his new powers and eventually the boy closed the book and stretched, he was currently sprawled out on the ground. Shoes and socks had been long lost and so had his jacket and shirt.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," Stiles said, his voice sounding tired. Derek noticed circles under his eyes that had not been there before he'd started reading and didn't say anything. "Scott say anything yet?"

"Deaton has to call some friends of his. He doesn't know a lot from personal experience," Derek replied. In Stiles's kitchen Stiles made them some sandwiches and Derek kept glancing out the windows and was straining his ears as far as he could to hear anything and everything that he could. But it was quiet on his block except for the neighbors who weren't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Derek's phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Isaac.

_How's Stiles? -I_

_ Doing ? -D_

_ Just curious. –I_

"What happened between you and Isaac?" Derek asked and Stiles dropped the knife he was carrying to the sink along with the jar of mayonnaise he was planning on returning to the fridge.

"N-nothing? Why? I mean did he say something happened? What did he say, actually? I mean it's none of my business because nothing happened but I'm just curious," Stiles responded.

"If nothing happened then why is he texting me asking about you?" Derek asked, holding up his phone.

"Look it was my first spell you know I'm just kind of lonely everyone else at school has someone so I was hoping I could just kind of find someone to have fun with and then I'd stop the spell and Isaac just happened to be the first- and only- person that it affected, but I stopped it after I made him leave I mean all we did was kiss a little but he almost turned on me and yeah," Stiles was out of breath and was avoiding eye contact with Derek.

"You cast a spell on Isaac?" Derek asked trying to keep up.

"Not really it was just a pendant to make people attracted to me? But Leann said that it only enhanced previously existing feelings I guess?" Stiles tried to explain.

"Stiles," Derek sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead and closing her eyes.

"Look you don't know what it's like, Derek," Stiles said, "I have to stand by and watch everyone else fall in love and be with someone special. I spent ten years chasing after a girl who is in love with Jackson Whittemoore and I'm tired of pining. You get to be all handsome and mysterious and use cheesy pick-up lines on unsuspecting deputies and they fall to your feet but no one wants to be with awkward, panicky, socially retarded Stiles Stilinski."

"You think I'm handsome?" Derek asked in a pitiful attempt at changing the subject. He hated talking about feelings.

"Everyone thinks you're handsome." Stiles was blushing now and Derek was ready to leave the demon up to him because these kids just gave him a huge head ache.

They ate their sandwiches in silence and eventually they went back up to Stiles's room. Stiles worked on his spell book some more but quickly fell asleep on the ground. Derek sighed and picked the teenager up, cradling him in his arms. He pulled back the covers and attempted to lay Stiles down, but the other boy rolled and wrapped an arm around Derek's shoulders.

Derek could have pulled the grip off, but he didn't want to hurt Stiles or wake him up so he kicked off his shoes and curled up next to him. No one would have to know that they slept next to each other, though the other wolves would probably smell it on him.

Derek let sleep come over him as Stiles pulled himself closer in his sleep. His buzzed head resting on Derek's chest. It was comfortable and Stiles slept peacefully. Erasing the circles under his eyes.


End file.
